From One Man To Another
by PandiePanda
Summary: The girls of DW are having romance troubles, it gets silly and Yuan Xi has brainpowers. If you can bear the 1st chapter, it'll get better, I swear. This is my first fic in public. Please R&R and don't hurt me!
1. The Yuans

From One Man To Another by Pandie Panda

Note: I don't own any of these characters. Don't bite. And, this is going to mostly be in Zhen Ji's point of view.

And, I just wanna add; that none of you peoples know whom Zhen Ji ends up with but ME! HA HA HA!

Chappy One, The Yuan's

I had a sickening feeling in my stomach. How did it end up like this, going to be married to Yuan Shao's son? Why did father have to be friends with him? That's how, I bet. Father and Yuan Shao agreed to have me married to one of his sons! But which one? I suppose they think that I'd be better off with Yuan Xi. Eww! Why do they think THAT! What an absurd thought! I despise him, all of them.

The only thing I can rely on to be happy is that the Yuan's would treat me like one of them. Honorable. Proud. Glorious. The list does continue, I'm afraid.

The sickening feeling came back. It was one busy week, preparing for the wedding less than eight days away. "Ouch! Not so tight, you pathetic servant!" I yelled at the servants, measuring my waist for my wedding garments. Whilst upon my measurements, my husband-to-be came in. "Ah, measurements for your wedding gown, my love?" "Shut your mouth, you beast! I hope you know I'm forced to marry you and YES, I am getting measured for that!" Yuan Xi shook his head. "Beautiful yet, short tempered. If only you really did love me as I love you." He said, leaving as I glared at him. He's too lovesick to realize he's not the one for me, either me for him.

After measurements it was time for the third meal of the day, luncheon. Sigh, I was forced to be seated next to Yuan Xi and my father, which was distressing. I ate my lunch without saying anything, thinking about how miserable I'm going to be, married to this…. this fool!

"Zhen Ji, is something wrong?" My father asked. "No, nothing's wrong!" I lied with a fake smile. After lunch the professional hairdresser from Chang Shan started fussing over my hair on which is the perfect hairstyle to marry Yuan Xi in. I felt like a pet, if you know what I mean. "Oh, I had the perfect hairstyle in mind, to find that you hair is the worst for it!" cried the hairdresser. "What hairstyle was it?" "To put beautiful sakura clips here, here, and here but your hair is just to soft!" "Um…why can't you just tie my hair up in a ribbon and put a clip in front of it?" "No, no, no. You ALWAYS do that I heard and we want something different, some thing out Standish!" "Ok…" "OH! I just thought of it! We separate your hair and braid both parts. Then what we do is take the left one and coil it into a bun, and let the right on hang down. And on top, sakura!"

After an hour of getting it perfect, she realized she was only here to see what was the perfect hairstyle for me. And another passed of seeing her weep. She really did hate destroying a beautiful hairstyle, even if it was the ugliest one you've seen.

Relieved the day was over, I went to bed, scared and worried about the next week.

* * *

So? Is it bad, or good? I really hope you read on, it does get better. Um…right. See Y'all! 


	2. Escape The Wedding!

Chapter 2 of From One Man To Another, Escape the wedding!

I may be a friend with few of the maids in the Zhen mansion, and one of them has their own "word of the day" thing. Mine, today would be DREADFUL. Tomorrow is DOOMED. If more than one word, DOOMED FOR LIFE. I absolutely have no interest in Yuan Xi, yet in 48 hours, I am to be wed to him, a son that may seem to bring honor in his name, but in the reality he is just a shame. He can get defeated easily, his manners are quite untamable and I just know I'm being used for pleasure.

Ugh, here I go again. It's like a dreadful cycle. It might seem weird but I'm not able to control it. First, I go on how it seems at least pretty decent. Then I seem to blab about how it can never be good. It seems, I am in a confusing hurricane of angst. Or the woman's "monthly cycle" might be part to blame as well.

Ugh, I need a martini right now…. hmm…Or, I could just try to escape the wedding…

What interrupted my thoughts, just now Yuan Xi came barging in my room…Idiot…

"WHAT IS IT, FOOL!" "Oh, my love! Please don't cry! I'll wash my bloody hands and-erm,….." Yuan Xi started crying hysterically as he scuttled over to his wife-to-be.

He took her hands in his and started to speak, "My love-my father's enemy Cao Cao just sent a letter to his childhood friend-father. Cao Cao has already started to prepare his men upto Guan Du where we are going to fight…why are we fighting Cao Cao?". …That buffoon. He's asking me who has no idea. "…" "You have nothing to say?" He inquired. "No. Get out. Now." I said while pulling my hands away.

He just stood there, looking pathetic. I can't believe people think that works.

AGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! So, I screamed "AGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" and jumped out of the window that was two feet away. But, unfortunately Yuan Xi had brainpowers and brought me back in the room…. Sniffle.

"Yuan Xi, I hate you." I said. He didn't seem to notice. So, he smiled and said "PREPARE FOR BATTLE, MY LOVE!" And pulled out his hairbrush, swung it around like a sword and ran out of my room. What he was doing with a hairbrush, I don't know.

Before I could relax, I heard a knock at my door. UGH! "GO AWAY!" After yelling, I heard then a sound of feminine sobbing. Oh. The men I can't tolerate right now but…meh.

I cautiously walked to the door. Hey, you never know. Frustratingly, it was the fruit of the whole Dynasty Warriors game. "JUN YI! What do you want!"? "I can't find my hairbrush!" "Go to Yuan Xi! I'm busy!" And with a slam in his face I finally was able to get ready for bed…. men…. Pfft.


	3. The Spaz chef, Xi Long

Chapter 3. The Spaz Chef, Xi Long.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters 'cept for Gao Xi Long. Sorry for not telling you in the beginning, I didn't know he was going to be in it…

Opening my eyes I yawned. I was happy. I managed to escape the wedding…for now….

But right now…._ freedom. _I was about to get ready for breakfast when Yuan Shao barged in my room. "Hey beautifulladywhommysonisgoingtomarry!" "…What did you just say?" "I don't know, but get ready for-THE BATTLE OF GUAN DU! Yay!" With that he skipped out my room. Then I got ready for my first meal of the day, the best one yet-BREAKFAST!

I walked down to the dining hall where we all ate. I sat down and waited for the waiter/chef-type-person to come to me with food. In noticed why it took so long for him to come to me, he was busy waiting for Yuan Xi to answer that was sitting at another table with Zhang He who was brushing his hair.

Yes, he must have found it in Yuan Xi's underwear drawer. Ugh. I feel bad for Zhang He. Do you know what's in his underwear drawer? He forcefully showed me. In it was his secret pet hamster, brain juice that his brainpowers thrive to live on, a sandwich he forgot to eat a year ago, a dead male sparrow that he thought was cool so he took it from the backyard to his room, you name it.

Finally, after an hour, the waiter/chef whatever came to me. "Hello, Lady Zhen, what is it that you want today? Fruit Loops? HOTCAKES! You know I'm famous for hot cakes!" He cried. "Who are you? What happened to the other guy?" "He died! Yay! I'm Gao Xi Long! Xi Long for short!"

"Um…hotcakes, you say?" "YEAH!" "Well um…. I guess I'll try that." "THANKYOU!" And he hurried away to make his special creation.

After 1.05 mins. he was done. Um…. right. I cautiously ate a small piece of a hotcake. Wow. Amazing. "Wow. Amazing." "You like them? YES!" And he scurried to his kitchen.

That Xi Long…Very spastic…. He's kind of cute though….

I walked to my room, to find a dark figure standing in the middle of the room. He had a weapon, a spear. I was scared too scared to move…Oh my god, save me! Do you know how badly I wanted to scream? How badly I wanted to run away? I finally was able to turn around and started running.

After a minute of running, I was out of breath; I couldn't run or walk any more. I cried silently I was going to get killed, right now…I was just about to collapse when I felt an arm around my waist and arms so I couldn't move, and a hand over my mouth so I couldn't speak.

"I am sorry; Lady Zhen, but I do have orders from my lord." Said a voice that sounded like someone from Shu. I promise you I have no idea how I classify voices…

Now, the same thing happened to my dear mother, and how horrible it was…

_Flashback_

_A young Zhen Ji, holding a small stuffed panda that which she called "Pandie" was sitting on a chair in facing her father. _

"_Now Ji, I want to tell you, something serious happened last night, please, you will want to cry but please, don't, stay strong for me."_

"_But father! Where's mother? What happened!" Zhen Ji cried, she was very worried, her heart was pounding, a feeling inside her told her that something went wrong, something horrible and her life was slowly turning inside out._

"_I'll tell you what happened, dear. Now, I was in the library reading about how they did the alien spacecrafts in the 50's version of war of the worlds when I heard a scream, it only lasted about only half a second."_

_It was horrifyingly obvious; the scream was of, the mother of Zhen Ji._

"_It was your mother. I ran as fast I could to where she was. I found her-but not in time, apparently. She struggled in the arms of a warrior; He looked like an officer under Gongsun Zan… I took out my sword; he released my wife to fight me."_

"_When we began to fight, we were in a deadlock for a minute or two. He was incredibly strong; he won and knocked me out. When I woke up your mother, dear child was dead."_

"_WHAT! NOOO! This can't be true!" Zhen Ji was crying hysterically. Her father Lord Zhen did not like seeing his daughter cry, he rushed over to Zhen Ji's side, Zhen Ji cried in the arms of her father._

End of flashback

Oh god…is this the same warrior that killed my mother…Oh nooo…He's going to kill me, too…SOMEONE! HELP!

I fainted.

So…is this better, a longer chapter?


End file.
